The Queen
by uLiezha
Summary: "Aku ingin memilikimu, malam ini!" / "Aku berhak cemburu karena kau adalah istriku!" / "Tetaplah di sampingku dan ijinkanlah aku bersandar di bahumu,"


_**The Queen**_

"Aku ingin memilikimu, malam ini!"

"Aku berhak cemburu karena kau adalah istriku!"

"Tetaplah di sampingku dan ijinkanlah aku bersandar di bahumu,"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Chara : Sasuke, Gaara & Hinata

Warning : Canon, AR, Typo(s), (agak) OOC, Author's PoV, dll.

_**Di kantor Hokage, Desa Konoha**_

"Kau siap berangkat ke Desa Suna siang ini, Hinata?" tanya seorang pria berrambut pirang kepada seorang gadis bersurai indigo sepanjang pinggang di hadapannya.

"H-hai..., Hokage-sama...," sahut gadis bernama Hinata itu pelan.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru ya, Hinata! Semoga kau bahagia menjadi istri Kazekage," ucap Hokage muda itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A-arigatou, Na-Naruto-kun...," ucap gadis bernama Hinata itu, lirih.

Ada rasa segan menyusup saat mendengar hal itu terucap dari bibir pria yang pernah dia cintai. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya menunduk perlahan. Setetes air matanya terjatuh dan menghujam lantai tanpa mengalir di pipinya lebih dulu. Namun perlahan dia menengadah kembali, tersenyum pada sang Hokage muda seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai akan mengawalmu ke Desa Suna! Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas," lanjut Naruto sambil berdiri dan memakai jubah Hokage.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak Hinata menatap Naruto dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Keterkejutannya terukir jelas pada paras ayunya. Namun Hokage tampan bermata biru itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi wanita berwajah cantik di hadapannya. Melihat senyum Naruto, Hinata jadi ingin bertanya.

"Ha-haruskah, a-aku dikawal oleh mereka bertiga...? T-tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kau adalah istri Kazekage, Hinata! Tentu aku akan mempercayakanmu pada sahabat-sahabat terbaikku," jawab Naruto menjelaskan alasannya.

Hinata terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto. Iya, dia adalah istri Kazekage sekarang. Sebuah pernikahan yang terjalin atas dasar hubungan politik, kata mereka. Entah benar atau tidak, yang jelas Hinata telah menerima Gaara sebagai suaminya. Hinata menghela nafas selirih mungkin. Kemudian dia menganggukkan kepala dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Hn, arigatou," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Kami sudah siap, Hokage-sama," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita dari ambang pintu.

Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Ada Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai berdiri di sana. Seperti biasa, Sakura mengenakan pakaian berwarna pink favoritnya. Sasuke memakai jubah putih dengan sebilah pedang panjang terselip di belakang punggungnya. Dan Sai, dengan sebuah tas yang di dalamnya pasti semua orang bisa menebak, berisi gulungan kertas dan tinta.

"Baiklah! Ayo kuantar kalian hingga ke gerbang desa!" ajak Hokage muda itu sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang kerjanya.

"Ha-hai, Hokage-sama...," sahut Hinata menurut. Pun ketiga ninja sahabat sang Hokage bersamaan.

Selama perjalanan menuju gerbang desa, tidak banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya Naruto dan Sakura saja yang sepertinya sedang sibuk menikmati dunia mereka sendiri. Sai berjalan di belakang mereka berdua. Sementara Hinata berjalan paling belakang, bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Membuatnya merasa jengah dan resah karena pria itu sering kali meliriknya tajam. Namun tak lama kemudian, mereka berlima sampai di gerbang Desa Konoha.

"Kami berangkat!" pamit Sakura pada Naruto, sang Hokage, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

"Hati-hati!" pesan Naruto kepada teman-temannya. "Sampaikan salamku untuk suamimu ya, Hinata!" ucap Naruto ringan.

"H-hai, arigatou," sahut Hinata pelan.

Sejenak kemudian, dua shinobi nyaris kembar dan dua kunoichi yang sangat berbeda karakter itu berjalan meninggalkan Desa Konoha menuju Desa Suna.

_**_skip_**_

_**Dalam perjalanan menuju Desa Suna**_

"Apa kau melihat ada yang aneh di antara Sasuke dan Hinata, Sai?" tanya Sakura saat mereka beristirahat di dalam tenda.

"Tidak," jawab Sai singkat.

"Kau tahu? Sasuke selalu memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajam," bisik Sakura sambil duduk bersandar pada tas punggung Sai.

"Berhentilah curiga, Sakura! Bukankah kau sudah merebut pria yang dicintai Hinata? Tak bisakah kau biarkan gadis itu tenang sebentar saja?" tanya Sai dengan intonasi ironi yang kental. "Lagipula, itu urusan mereka! Tugas kita hanya mengantar Hinata sampai Desa Suna dengan selamat," sambung pria berkulit pucat itu apa adanya.

Mendengar respon Sai yang acuh, Sakura mendengus kesal. Gadis bersurai pink itu kemudian berbaring di samping Sai sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh langsingnya. Sementara Sai sibuk memeriksa barang-barang di dalam tasnya, mengecek kembali jika saja ada yang tertinggal atau hilang.

"Kau keluar sana! Tenda ini untuk tidur para wanita! Para pria tidur di luar!" usir Sakura sambil menggulingkan badannya memunggungi Sai.

"Hai! Hai!" sahut Sai dengan nada malas.

Sejenak kemudian Sai beranjak dan keluar dari tenda. Melihat Sasuke sibuk menjaga nyala api unggun dan Hinata membuat minuman hangat, Sai mengacuhkan mereka. Dia menggelar sebuah sleeping bag, kemudian segera berbaring di dalamnya. Tak sampai semenit kemudian, pria tampan bermata kelam itupun terlelap.

"Tidurlah! Ini sudah larut!" ujar Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata.

"Ma-matte kudasai...," sahut Hinata merespon.

Kobaran api unggun memancarkan kehangatannya yang menenangkan. Namun tatapan tajam pemilik mata sharingan membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman. Gadis mantan heiress klan Hyuuga itu bisa merasakan kebencian yang dalam dari caranya menatap kepadanya. Seolah ingin menghujaninya dengan ribuan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau menerima misi ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, tanpa basa-basi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sa-Sasuke-kun...?" ujar Hinata balik bertanya, bingung.

"Kau tidak kenal Gaara. Lalu kenapa kau mau menerima pernikahan politik ini?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. "Padahal kau sudah berjanji akan menikah denganku dan membantuku membangun kembali klanku!" sambung Sasuke berusaha selirih mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh Sai.

Hinata tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia tak menyangka bahwa pria bermata kelam itu masih mengingat janji tak terucap yang pernah dia setujui saat mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu di taman makam pahlawan desa. Sore itu, ketika dia mengunjungi makam Neji, dan Sasuke mengunjungi makam Itachi.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Tak bersuara ataupun bergerak. Tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Pun harus berkata apa. Sejenak dia memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah mengumpulkan cukup keberanian, gadis itu membuka matanya dan membalas tatapan pria keturunan Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji apapun kepadamu, Sasuke-kun! Kau yang memaksaku!" cetus Hinata ketus.

"Apa kau tidak punya hati, eh?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada suara meninggi.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu, Sasuke-kun. La-lagipula, sebenarnya siapa yang tidak punya hati...?" balas Hinata lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke balik bertanya, sambil menatap Hinata dengan wajah heran.

Hinata membalas tatapan itu dengan cara yang sama, sama-sama tajam. Namun dengan ekspresi berbeda, karena gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah enggan. Malas berdebat, Hinata beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu pergi tanpa permisi menuju ke balik semak-semak.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"A-aku ingin menghirup udara segar sebentar...," jawab Hinata pelan, sekenanya.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk menjaga api unggun agar tidak padam. Namun melihat gadis Hyuuga itu pergi sendirian, dia kuatir terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Jadi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

Tak berapa jauh dari tenda, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Di hadapannya mengalir sebuah sungai kecil. Airnya begitu bening hingga cahaya purnama bisa dia lihat dengan jelas pada permukaannya. Sasuke menyusul gadis Hyuuga itu, berdiri di sampingnya. Terkejut, Hinata menjauh tiga langkah, tanpa sadar siap pada posisi menyerang.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata sambil mengaktifkan byakugan-nya.

"Aku harus menjagamu. Kau tanggung jawabku," jawab Sasuke spontan.

"Hn, itulah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran Kazekage," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Hinata mendeaktifkan kekkei genkai-nya, kembali berdiri pada posisi sewajarnya. Namun dia tetap menjaga jarak dari Sasuke, walau tak lagi sejauh sebelumnya. Sasuke memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Sementara Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu meremas jaket tebalnya untuk menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah pria di sampingnya. Hinata tahu benar, Sasuke masih menanti jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kau adalah pria tanpa rasa. Kau tidak punya hati, tidak bisa merasakan emosi," jawab Hinata tanpa ragu. "Kau memaksaku berjanji untuk membantumu membangun kembali klan Uchiha, tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaanku," tambahnya pelan.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata dengan berjalan pelan. Dia kini berdiri di hadapan gadis berparas manis itu, lalu menatapnya tajam. Lagi-lagi, Hinata membalasnya tatapan itu dengan cara yang sama. Namun kali ini, keberaniannya memudar perlahan-lahan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Apa?!" pekik Hinata balik bertanya, mendadak tercengang.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, mengulang pertanyaannya, pun menegaskannya.

"A-aku...," ucap Hinata terbata-bata, merasa terintimidasi.

Tenggorokan Hinata mendadak tercekat hingga dia tak mampu bersuara. Seolah semua kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan enggan keluar dan hanya menggantung di ujung lidahnya saja. Naluriah, dia menelah ludah walaupun harus dengan bersusah payah. Kali ini gadis bermata lavender itu merasa bahwa keberaniannya lenyap sudah.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku? Tidak, kan? Kau hanya mencintai Naruto, bahkan walaupun jelas-jelas dia sudah mencampakkanmu!" sindir Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Sasuke-kun! Jaga bicaramu!" pekik Hinata tanpa dapat menahan emosi. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang perasaanku!" sambungnya dengan nada lebih tinggi, terdengar nyaris menjerit.

"Lalu apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaanku? Memangnya, kau sendiri pernah merasa ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi menantang, seolah ingin memojokkan Hinata.

"Tidak...," jawab Hinata dengan suara melirih.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar suara Hinata yang tiba-tiba terdengar pasrah. Keheningan kini menyelimuti mereka. Hinata tidak bergerak ataupun bersuara. Dalam hatinya, dia hanya ingin pagi segera datang. Karena malam selalu membuat perasaannya resah. Apalagi jika harus bersama pria Uchiha terakhir di sampingnya.

"Hyuuga," panggil Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Aku memintamu membantuku membangun klanku, bukan karena kau berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga, tapi karena aku merasa kau gadis yang berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang pernah kukenal," papar Sasuke panjang lebar. "Kau unik, Hyuuga. Dan itu membuatku tertarik," tambahnya tersirat pengakuan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata pelan, tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk berkomentar.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, tapi aku ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku," sahut Sasuke dengan suara datar.

"A-apa...?" sontak Hinata terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Sebenarnya..., aku menyukaimu, Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Kau pembohong!" sergah Hinata dengan nada dingin. "Lagipula semua sudah terlambat. Aku adalah istri Kazekage sekarang," sambungnya sambil melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Tapi kau sedang bersamaku sekarang!" ucap Sasuke sambil mencekal lengan Hinata dengan kasar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata gugup, takut.

Hinata meraih jemari Sasuke yang melingkar pada lengan atasnya. Genggaman pria itu begitu kuatnya hingga rasanya seperti aliran darah pada tangannya tersumbat seketika. Sekuat tenaga gadis itu berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan pria berwajah dingin itu. Namun tanpa diduga, Sasuke justru mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan kuasa untuk bergerak bebas.

"Dan aku ingin memilikimu, malam ini!" jawab Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"T-tidak! L-lepaskan aku, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

Merasakan keanehan sikap Sasuke, Hinata meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Gadis itu bahkan mengaktifkan kembali byakugannya untuk mengeluarkan chakra pelindung agar dapat menjauhkan Sasuke darinya. Melihat urat-urat mata Hinata yang tiba-tiba tampak menonjol, refleks Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan-nya. Tidak hanya satu atau dua, tapi tiga tomoe sekaligus. Pada detik yang sama, kornea matanya berubah menjadi merah bagai darah.

"Katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa saat di dekatku, maka aku akan melepaskanmu," bisik Sasuke pelan, tepat di depan daun telinga Hinata yang mendadak terasa panas.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun...," panggil Hinata dengan suara tersendat-sendat. Merasakan aliran chakra pria yang mencengkeramnya, Hinata sadar bahwa dia tidak punya pilihan.

"Perlukah aku menggunakan genjutsu agar kau mengatakannya?" tanya Sasuke mengancam, membuat Hinata tercengang. "Katakan! Pasti kulepaskan!" sambungnya. lebih tegas, kian menyudutkan.

"Iya!" jerit Hinata pada akhirnya. "Aku pernah berharap kepadamu, tapi semua sudah terlambat. Waktu sudah tidak berpihak pada kita, jadi tolong lepaskan aku!" pintanya sambil berusaha menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram lengannya.

Sasuke tercengang mendengar pengakuan spontan Hinata. Dia melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan gadis itu, melepaskannya. Begitu terbebas, sontak Hinata menampar wajah tampan di hadapannya sekuat tenaga hingga kepala pria itu menoleh. Untuk sejenak tidak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke.

Hinata sendiri hanya diam tidak bergeming. Air matanya berderai, tapi dia tidak terisak. Gadis Hyuuga itu tahu benar, bahwa sesungguhnya Sasuke bisa saja menghindari tamparannya semudah mengedipkan mata, tapi si bungsu Uchiha tidak melakukannya. Perlahan Sasuke menoleh kembali ke arah Hinata, memandangi wanita itu dengan tatapan lebih redup.

"Sekali ini saja, ijinkan aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku," pinta Sasuke dengan suara lebih lembut. "Setelah ini, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi," tambahnya sambil meraih beberapa helai rambut Hinata, lalu menghirup wangi lavender yang menguar dari sana. Sharingan-nya perlahan memudar, dan kedua kornea merahnya kembali menghitam selayaknya manusia normal.

"Tidak pernah bertemu lagi, sama sekali," ucap Hinata mengulangi kata-kata Sasuke, dengan intonasi lebih tegas. "Apa bisa kupegang janjimu itu?" tanya Hinata memastikan sekali lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapan kedua mata sharingan-nya dari byakugan Hinata. Melihat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu dalam, Hinata tahu tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya. Akhirnya dia mendeaktifkan byakugan. Menghela nafas pelan sambil menelan kekecewaan. Sasuke bergerak mendekati Hinata, ingin mendekapnya tapi urung dia lakukan. Dia hanya meraih jemari lentik gadis itu, menggenggamnya penuh kelembutan.

"Malam ini, biarkan kita saling mencintai, Hinata," bisik Sasuke lirih. Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya, lalu sekilas menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan bibir tipisnya tanpa permisi.

"Ucapanmu laksana madu, Sasuke-kun," bisik Hinata di sela-sela kecupan dengan suara bergetar. "Tapi sangat beracun," lanjutnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah. Namun ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang tersisa, karena mulai besok Hinata akan tinggal di Desa Suna. Sasuke bergerak pelan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ayu di hadapannya. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di atas kening Hinata yang berkulit pucat. Hinata terpejam secara naluriah. Sedetik kemudian, setiap sentuhan Sasuke membawa Hinata ke puncak gairah.

_**_skip_**_

_**Di kantor Kazekage, Desa Suna**_

"Misi kami sudah selesai. Kami mohon diri, Kazekage-sama," pamit Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Kalian tidak istirahat terlebih dahulu?" tanya sang Kazekage santun.

"Arigatou. Namun kami harus segera melaporkan misi ini kepada Hokage," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Apa kau sudah begitu rindunya pada kekasihmu itu, Sakura?" tanya pria muda bersurai merah itu sambil mengulum senyum.

"Ga-Gaara...! Ti-tidak...!" jawab Sakura gugup sampai-sampai dia memanggil Kazekage dengan nama kecilnya.

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah. Gadis cantik ninja medis itu tak sempat menyembunyikan rasa jengah. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Sai hanya tersenyum tipis seperti biasanya, palsu. Sementara Gaara mengulum senyum menahan tawa. Namun perhatiannya saat ini lebih banyak tersita pada gadis ayu berrambut biru yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn..., baiklah! Akan kuantar kalian hingga ke gerbang desa," ajak Gaara sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan meja kerjanya.

"Tidak perlu repot, Kazekage! Kami masih ingat jalan pulang, kok!" tukas Sai menolak. "Lagipula, sepertinya istrimu sudah mengantuk," sambung pria tampan itu sambil tersenyum melirik Hinata.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih kesal tanpa sadar.

Kini giliran wajah Hinata yang perlahan merona. Kedua pipinya terasa memanas seketika. Dia tersipu mendengar ucapan sang ninja spesialis tinta. Tak mampu menahan malu, wanita bermata lavender itu akhirnya hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menghela. Dari balik helaian rambut indigonya, dia mencuri pandang pada pria bersurai raven yang sedang meliriknya tajam.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar mereka, Gaara," ucap Kankurou tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu ruang Kazekage, menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

"Baiklah! Kakakku Kankurou akan menemani kalian sampai ke gerbang desa," ujar Gaara kemudian. "Oya! Sampaikan salamku pada Hokage," pesannya sambil berjalan pelan untuk mengantarkan mereka ke depan pintu.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama!" sahut Sakura dan Sai bersamaan.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mengguman pelan. Sekilas mantan nukenin itu menoleh ke arah Nyonya Kazekage, tapi wanita muda itu mengabaikannya karena tatapan mata kelam itu terlihat ambigu. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak ingin terikat hubungan apapun lagi dengan pria dingin itu. Sesuai dengan janji yang dia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai mengikuti langkah Gaara dari belakang, lalu menyusul Kankurou meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata berdua saja. Sementara Hinata masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajah ayunya yang merona. Setelah menutup pintu ruang kantor Kazekage, Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada istrinya.

"Ayo pulang ke rumahku!" ajak Gaara kemudian, tanpa basa-basi terlebih dulu. "Maaf, maksudku rumah kita," ralat Gaara dengan cepat.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Kedua matanya terpaku pada telapak tangan Sang Kazekage yang ada di depannya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata meraih jemari suaminya, menggenggamnya dengan lembut walau ragu. Merasakan remasan pelan pada jemarinya, Gaara menelusupkan jemari panjangnya ke setiap sela jemari kecil Hinata. Kemudian dia menggandengnya keluar ruangan dan segera pergi menuju ke rumah Kazekage.

Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya saling terdiam. Bingung, canggung dan malu. Membuat mereka tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan dari mana. Beberapa orang yang mereka temui di sepanjang jalan menyapa mereka. Beberapa bahkan memuji kecantikan istri Sang Kazekage tercinta. Namun anehnya, yang dipuji Hinata, yang merona justru suaminya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di kediaman keluarga Kazekage. Melihat kedatangan pasangan pengantin baru itu, Temari tersenyum dan menyambut mereka. Sebagai kakak ipar, Temari mengajak Hinata berkeliling rumah untuk membantu gadis itu beradaptasi. Sementara Gaara segera menuju ke kamar tidurnya. Setelah menjelajah seluruh ruang di dalam rumah, Temari mengantar Hinata menuju kamar Gaara yang ternyata pintunya sedang terbuka.

"Gaara, aku kembalikan istrimu," ucap Temari sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa permisi, menggoda adik kesayangannya. "Dia sangat manis. Jadi, bersikaplah lembut padanya!" pesan Temari berbisik di telinga Gaara, sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Gaara hanya menggumam pelan, lalu berjalan mengikuti kakaknya, dan menutup pintu kamar setelah wanita itu pergi. Pria berrambut merah itu kemudian menghampiri Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Kau lelah, Hinata?" tanya Gaara sambil melepaskan jubah Kazekage-nya.

"Hn, s-sedikit...," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Kemarilah! Duduklah di sini," panggil Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Hinata, lalu menariknya agar dia duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. "Istirahatlah! Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang beberapa hari ini," ujar Gaara menambahkan.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, tersipu malu karena Gaara menatapnya dengan cara yang belum pernah dia alami dari siapapun sebelumnya. Jengah dan resah, dia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam agar wajahnya tersembunyi dalam tirai helaian lembut rambut indigonya yang panjang. Cukup lama mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya Gaara bergerak mendekati Hinata perlahan-lahan.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Gaara pelan, berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata sedang duduk di atas ranjang berukuran besar di dalam kamar sang Kazekage. Di samping wanita itu, Gaara duduk di sisi ranjang sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga pundak mereka saling bersentuhan walau masih terpisah oleh pakaian yang menempel di badan. Iya, tentu saja itu membuat putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga gugup luar biasa.

"Se-sedikit...," jawab Hinata terbata-bata, berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa jantungnya sedang kudeta.

"Tenanglah! Aku akan lembut padamu," ujar Gaara lirih, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hinata menundukkan kepala lebih dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Melihat sikap pasif istrinya, Gaara berinisiatif untuk memegang tangannya terlebih dulu. Jemarinya menyusup di sela-sela jemari lentik Hinata, lalu meremasnya lembut. Detik berikutnya, pria muda itu mengecup kening istrinya.

Hinata terkejut merasakan sentuhan itu. Perlahan dia menengadah, memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Gaara. Dengan canggung, wanita muda itu tersenyum kepada suaminya. Gaara membalas tatapan Hinata dengan cara yang sama, tapi makna yang berbeda. Jika Hinata menatapnya penuh rasa jengah, dia menatap istrinya sambil menahan gairah.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Hinata terhenyak mendengar ucapan Gaara. Wajahnya sontak memanas seketika. Tanpa sadar dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sementara Gaara hanya terdiam menunggu responnya. Sejenak kemudian, Hinata menggumam pelan. Kepalanya pun menunduk perlahan. Melihat keraguan dalam sikap Hinata, Gaara urung melakukannya. Pria muda itu hanya membelai rambut istrinya dengan lembut.

"K-Kazekage-sama..., t-tidak perlu meminta ijin terlebih dulu...," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hn? Begitukah?" sahut Gaara dengan nada tanya. "Kalau begitu...," ucapan pria itu terhenti. Jemarinya bergerak naik menuju wajah ayu sang istri.

Hinata menengadah mengikuti perintah implisit dari gerak tangan suaminya. Gaara memanfaatkan moment itu untuk memandang wajah istrinya yang merona. Sejenak kemudian, dia bergerak mendekat hingga bibirnya yang sensual menyentuh bibir mungil Hinata. Kecupan itu terasa sangat ringan. Namun ciuman itu mulai berkembang perlahan. Hingga akhirnya, berubah menjadi lumatan dalam.

"Ngh..., maaf...," ucap Gaara spontan, begitu dia membebaskan bibir Hinata dari liarnya kuluman.

Hinata terlalu terengah-engah untuk sekedar menggumam. Naluriah, dia menjilat bibir bawahnya, mencecap rasa yang manis yang tertinggal di sana. Kemudian dia menggigitnya perlahan. Meresapi emosi yang baru saja dia rasakan dari sentuhan Gaara. Sangat berbeda dengan yang dia rasakan ketika bersama Sasuke. Ciuman Gaara begitu pelan dan memanjakan. Sementara ciuman Sasuke didominasi oleh emosi.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata bergulir membasahi salah satu pipinya. Merasa wajahnya basah, Hinata segera menunduk dan menghapus jejak basah itu. Melihat tingkah gadis itu, Gaara justru kian penasaran. Sedetik kemudian, pria itu kembali menengadahkan wajah Hinata, lalu menjajah bibir mungilnya. Namun kali ini dia melakukannya tanpa permisi. Bahkan jemarinya pun, ikut menjelajah menginvasi dan membuat setiap helai pakaian sang istri terlucuti. Dan di luar dugaan, kedua tangan Hinata kini mulai ikut beraksi. Saat ini, yang dia inginkan adalah merasakan cinta yang sepenuh hati dari sang suami.

_**_skip_**_

Malam telah larut. Saat ini Hinata sedang duduk memeluk lutut di dekat jendela kamar, sambil menatap keluar. Hawa dingin padang pasir belum terbiasa dirasakan oleh kulit tipis nan pucat milik si putri sulung Hyuuga. Apalagi dengan tubuh telanjang yang hanya tertutupi jaketnya saat ini. Dan hembusan angin malam juga membelai lembut rambut indigo panjangnya.

Akan tetapi keindahan langit malam yang memanjakan mata lavendernya, cukup untuk menghangatkan suasana hatinya. Membuatnya betah duduk berlama-lama di dekat jendela untuk menikmati keheningan malam dalam balutan lampu-lampu temaram pada rumah penduduk Desa Suna.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara pelan, sambil menyelimutkan jubah Kazekage pada Hinata, lalu mengusap pundak wanita itu lembut.

"Ha-hai, Kazekage-sama...," sahut Hinata tak kalah pelan, menoleh ke belakang dengan agak menengadah untuk melihat wajah suaminya.

"Kau tidak menerima pernikahanmu denganku?" tanya Gaara kemudian, sambil duduk di samping Hinata, tapi membelakangi jendela.

"I-iie...," jawab Hinata gugup. Dia mencengkeram jubah tebal milik Gaara sebagai isyarat sikap defensifnya.

"Lalu kenapa aku bukan yang pertama?" tanya Gaara tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Hinata begitu terhenyak hingga membuat kedua mata lavendernya terbelalak. Kalimat tanya itu sederhana, pun diucapkan dengan nada biasa saja. Namun bagi wanita bersurai indigo itu, rasanya seperti dirajam menggunakan ribuan kunai yang dilempar dari segala arah. Tercekat, Hinata menelah ludah dengan susah payah.

"Yu-yurushite kudasai..., Ka-Kazekage-sama...," bisik Hinata lirih.

Istri sang Kazekage tampan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah ayunya di antara helaian lembut indigo yang kini terlihat berantakan dan kusam. Kedua matanya tergenang. Namun sedapat mungkin dia menahannya agar tidak menetes. Tidak sekarang.

"Keberatan jika aku bertanya siapa pria itu?" tanya Gaara terdengar memojokkan.

"Ka-kau tidak perlu tahu, Kazekage-sama...," jawab Hinata menolak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menguras genangan air di sana. Setelah seluruh air matanya berjatuhan, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Dia melirik ke arah Gaara yang sedang memandanginya, menanti sebuah jawaban darinya.

"A-aku takut kau cemburu," jawab Hinata lirih, gugup.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Apakah kau mencintainya?" Gaara bertanya lagi, mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ti-tidak, Kazekage-sama! I-itu murni kesalahanku," jawab Hinata spontan. "Kau tidak perlu merasa cemburu," lanjutnya dengan intonasi lebih lembut.

"Namun aku berhak cemburu karena kau adalah istriku!" tukas Gaara dengan nada sedikit meninggi, terkesan dingin.

Hinata sedikit beringsut karena nyalinya mendadak ciut. Tubuhnya gemetar merasakan kemarahan pria di sampingnya. Dia memeluk lututnya sendiri lebih erat karena takut jantungnya melompat. Tanpa sadar, untaian mutiara transparan berjatuhan dari kedua matanya. Nafasnya kini terasa sesak hingga dia harus menghela agar dia bisa menutupi keresahannya.

"Kau memang berhak cemburu, tapi itu sudah berlalu," ucap Hinata pelan. "K-kau tidak perlu cemburu pada masa laluku," sambungnya kemudian.

"Kenapa?" lagi-lagi Gaara bertanya.

"K-karena kaulah masa depanku..., K-Kazekage-sama...," jawab Hinata sambil menatap kedua mata bening suaminya, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Hhh..., tak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Kazekage?" geram Gaara menahan emosi.

"Shi-shikashi...," Hinata ingin menyanggah.

"Semua orang selalu memanggilku Kazekage setiap hari hingga sepertinya...," ucapan Gaara terhenti sesaat karena dia menelan ludah menahan marah. "Sepertinya mereka telah melupakan nama asliku...," sambungnya lirih.

Hinata tercengang mendengar ucapan pria di sampingnya. Wanita itu menoleh perlahan, memandangi wajah tampan suaminya dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba. Melihat kepedihan tersirat pada wajahnya yang pucat di depannya, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, ragu-ragu menyentuh wajah tirus suaminya.

"G-Ga-Gaara..., -kun," bisik Hinata memanggil nama sang Kazekage.

"Hn...," Gaara menggumam pelan.

Dan mereka membisu seketika. Canggung untuk saling bersuara. Hinata masih memandang wajah Gaara dengan tatapan yang sama. Menyadari sedang diamati, Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata. Membuat wanita itu segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena tertangkap basah. Melihat sikap Hinata, pria bermata hijau itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ga-Gaara-kun..., mmh...," panggil Hinata dengan suara lirih, ragu.

"Hn?" Gaara menggumam pelan untuk merespon.

"Bo-bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hn," lagi-lagi pria itu hanya menggumam pelan.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Memutar otak mencari kata yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal ingin dia tanyakan, tapi untuk saat ini, cukup satu hal yang harus dia pastikan. Setidaknya, hal inilah yang paling mengganjal di hatinya.

"Ke-kenapa memilihku?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa mau menerimaku?" ujar Gaara balas bertanya.

"J-jangan balik bertanya!" tukas Hinata sedikit kesal. Wajahnya mendadak merah karena tidak sabar. "Jawab aku dulu!" lanjutnya sedikit memaksa.

Gaara memandang wajah Hinata dengan tatapan sedikit tercengang. Tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali bahwa gadis berparas ayu di sampingnya bisa bertingkah begitu manja. Kazekage terdiam sejenak, memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban, pun untuk menikmati wajah istrinya yang memancarkan kecantikan.

"Hn, mungkin karena kau hangat," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"A-apa?!" sentak Hinata terkejut.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata. Pria tampan berrambut merah itu menatap kedua mata lavender Hinata lekat-lekat. Seakan ingin berlama-lama memanjakan indera penglihatannya yang selama ini hanya memandang padang gersang pada saujana, dengan cara menenggelamkan imajinasinya sendiri ke dalam oasis bening yang sedang membalas tatapannya. Lama tak ada jawaban, wajah Hinata mulai merona.

"Kau selalu tersenyum setiap kali bersama teman-temanmu, selalu tersipu hingga wajahmu memerah," papar Gaara memperjelas ucapannya. "Seperti saat ini," sambung Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menggumam pelan. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Namun dari sudut matanya, dia melirik ke arah pria berrambut merah di sampingnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Gaara yang menyadari hal itu, tanpa permisi meraih dagu tirus Hinata, lalu menengadahkan wajah ayu di hadapannya. Walau dalam cahaya remang-remang, Hinata tahu bahwa suaminya sedang menatapnya tajam. Hal itu membuat pipi chubbynya menjadi merah padam.

"Nah, seperti itu...," bisik Gaara pelan. "Wajahmu yang seperti itu, aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai milikku seorang," lanjutnya dengan suara kian lirih. Dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi istrinya.

"A-apa...?" sentak Hinata tanpa sengaja karena terkejut mendengar alasan suaminya.

Wanita itu memandangi wajah suaminya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kedua mata lavendernya menyelami telaga bening pada mata pria tampan itu, ingin mencari kebohongan di sana. Namun hasilnya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Bukannya kebohongan yang dia temukan, tapi justru wajahnya sendiri.

"Ehm! Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa menerimaku?" tanya Gaara sebelum Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh?! A-ano..., eto...," tersentak kaget membuat Hinata terbata-bata. Lalu dia segera menundukkan kepala. "Hn..., entah...," jawabnya kemudian dengan suara begitu lirih.

Gaara melirik wanita di sampingnya dari sudut matanya. Kini berganti pria itu yang menatap Hinata, mencari kebohongan dari ekspresinya. Dan yang dia dapatkan adalah pipi chubby yang kian merona dan dua mata lavender yang berkilauan. Melihat hal itu, Gaara menghela nafas perlahan.

"Syukurlah...," respon Gaara ringan, terdengar lega.

"Hn?" gumam Hinata dengan nada tanya, sambil kembali menoleh ke arah suaminya.

"Semoga jawabanmu selalu 'entah' sampai kapanpun," ucap Gaara ringan. Ada seringai nakal terukir tipis di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa begitu, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung, juga penasaran.

"Suatu hari kau pasti akan mengerti," jawab Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Sekarang sudah hampir pagi, Hinata. Tidurlah...," sambung pria itu memberi saran.

"Hn, sebentar lagi," desis Hinata menolak. "Aku ingin melihat matahari terbit di Desa Suna untuk saat pertama kali aku di sini," ujarnya memberikan alasan.

Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mengulum senyum menahan tawa. Tanpa sadar kepalanya tergeleng pelan. Begitu pelan hingga Hinata tak menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku temani," ucap Gaara kemudian.

"Eh?! Ti-tidak usah...!" tukas Hinata tak enak hati. "Kau tidurlah lebih dulu, Gaara-kun," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Oh..., go-gomen nasai...," ucap Hinata spontan.

Iya, dia ingat cerita tentang Shukaku yang pernah tersegel di dalam tubuh pria di sampingnya. Membuatnya merasa bersalah karena mengingatkan hal itu walau tanpa sengaja. Melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Hinata, Gaara tersenyum tipis, lalu mengusap kepala istrinya dengan lembut. Merasakan belaian jemari Gaara yang begitu lembut, naluriah Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Melihat hal itu, Gaara bergerak mendekat perlahan, lalu mengunci bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Hinata sontak membuka mata, terkejut karena sama sekali tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi. Namun dia tidak menghindar. Kedua tangannya justru bergerak menuju ke pundak kurus Gaara, lalu perlahan-lahan melingkar ke belakang lehernya.

Menyadari respon Hinata, Gaara semakin memperdalam ciuman. Bahkan lidahnya kini bergerak liar di dalam mulut istrinya. Pun kedua tangan kekarnya menyusup ke dalam jaket tebal dan meremas apapun yang teraba oleh jemarinya. Hinata berusaha mengerang, tapi suaranya tertelan.

Kehabisan nafas, jemari Hinata bergerak liar menyusup di antara helaian halus berwarna merah, lalu meremas gemas. Jambakan lembut pada rambutnya, membuat Gaara terpaksa melepaskan bibir Hinata dengan diiringi lenguhan putus asa. Sementara Hinata sendiri merintih lirih penuh rasa frustrasi.

"G-Ga-Gaara..., Gaara-kun...," Hinata memanggil nama suaminya dengan suara terbata-bata karena nafasnya terengah-engah. Berusaha menormalkan kembali kerja paru-parunya, wanita itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Gaara pun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi dia menghela agar bisa segera bernafas lega. "Tidurlah! Nanti aku bangunkan saat fajar menjelang," bisik Gaara, sekali lagi membujuk Hinata, tapi kali ini sambil beranjak dari posisinya.

"Di sini saja...!" cegah Hinata refleks menarik lengan baju Gaara.

Gaara urung melangkahkan kakinya begitu merasakan genggaman tangan Hinata pada pakaiannya. Dia menoleh ke arah wanita itu, memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Sementara Hinata mencengkeram lebih kuat hingga tercipta lipatan acak pada lengan baju suaminya.

"Hn?" gumam Gaara dengan nada tanya, terkejut melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Tetaplah di sampingku dan..., ehm...," Hinata terdiam sejenak karena dia terkejut mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Malu-malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ayu, Hinata melonggarkan genggaman tangannya, berpindah menuju ke bawah untuk meraih tangan Gaara. Lalu jemari kecilnya menyusup di antara jari panjang suaminya yang tampan itu. "Ijinkanlah aku bersandar di bahumu, Gaara-kun...," pintanya dengan suara berbisik lirih.

Gaara memandang Hinata dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan kepalang. Menatap wajah istrinya tajam, mencari kepastian. Wajah ayu dengan mimik sendu dan dua manik pucat yang sayu. Semakin lama Gaara menatapnya, hatinya semakin terasa hangat dan syahdu. Apalagi pada sudut bibir mungil wanita itu, terukir sedikit lekukan senyuman. Dan dalam tatapan mata lavendernya terpancar kelembutan.

"Tentu," ucap Gaara pelan, duduk kembali di samping Hinata sambil merapatkan jubah Kazekage pada tubuh Hinata agar dia tidak kedinginan.

Sedetik kemudian, pria berambut merah menyala itu mengusap rambut indigo sang istri. Lalu membiarkan kepala wanita itu bersandar manja pada bahu kekarnya sambil mengusap lembut punggungnya.

_F i N_

AN:/

Fict ini adalah request dari **Mell Hinaga Kuran**.

*maaf karena baru publish sekarang

Kebetulan saat itu saya sedang nonton film King Arthur, dimana Ratu Guineverre, jatuh cinta pada salah satu ksatria sang raja, Lancelot.

Namun saya merasa ide cerita itu sudah sering diangkat, jadi saya mencari konflik yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya, terciptalah The Queen ini.

Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita ini.

Silakan membuat api unggun di dalam kotak review.

Salam,

uLieZha


End file.
